This invention relates generally to rotating machinery and more particularly, to systems and methods for processing signals from rotating machinery.
A turbine engine includes a variety of parts including a fan. The turbine engine is unbalanced because of abnormalities in the fan. Efficiency of the turbine engine decreases because the turbine engine is unbalanced.
Separate conventional systems are used to decode a wide tooth, a low tooth, and a high tooth signals received from the turbine engine. For example, a first system is used to decode the high tooth signal, a second system is used to decode the low tooth signal, and a third system is used to decode the wide tooth signal. A wide tooth, a low tooth, and a high tooth signal received from the turbine engine is decoded to correct the abnormalities in the fan. In the first system, the high tooth signal is decoded based on a comparison of the signal with a first adjusted threshold. In the second system, the low tooth signal is decoded based on a comparison of the signal with a second adjusted threshold. In the third system, the wide tooth signal is decoded based on a comparison of the signal with a third adjusted threshold. Each of the first, second, and third thresholds are manually adjusted or are a preset value based on a type of engine.
Each of the first, second, and third systems are customized based on whether a signal received from the turbine engine is a high tooth, a low tooth, or a wide tooth signal. For example, the first system is customized for decoding a high tooth signal, the second system is customized for decoding a low tooth signal, and the third system is customized for decoding a wide tooth signal. Separate customization based on the whether a signal received from the turbine engine is a high tooth, a low tooth, or a wide tooth signal results in additional costs and labor. Additionally, adjustment of the first, second, and third adjusted thresholds results in additional labor or cost.